Chronique d'un tournesol
by Pampignon
Summary: - Cectpa ... Si je suis ton tournesol . Je ne veux pas être celui ci ... Je ne veux pas pousser tout seul ! Je veux que tu sois là , Natasha et plein d'autre aussi ! Pour que l'on soit comme une grande famille de Tournesol ...


Le petit garçon été agenouillé sur le sol dur et glacé de la plaine . L'épaisse écharpe qu'il portait à son cou s'enroulait aux cailloux et à la boue gelée . Ses prunelles lavandes tremblaient de curiosité tandis qu'il lorgnait la petite pousse verte pointant droit vers le ciel gris-bleu . Ces feuilles fripées protégeaient vaillamment son bourgeon du vent cinglant des printemps slaves .

L'enfant frissonna quelques peu dans ses vêtements tachés de terre et écorchés aux extrémités pointus de ses coudes et de ses genoux . Il pressa dangereusement ses doigts abimés par le froid sur la tige fragile de la jeune plante , manquant de la briser fatalement .

- "Vanya !"

Le garçonnet sursauta , sentant une main chaude attraper fermement son poigné . Il leva son regard innocent vers les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille derrière lui . Les cheveux blond de celle ci aussi doré que les brins de pailles accrochés aux pans de sa robe , étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué . Un sourire maternel éclairant le visage pâle et bienveillant .

- "Cectpa … ?" Chantonna l'enfant en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble .

La jeune fille relâcha doucement son emprise et s'assit prés de son cadet .

- "Il faut y faire attention Vanya , c'est un bébé tournesol ." Réprimanda t-elle gentiment en enroulant ses bras autour du petit garçon afin de le bercer doucement .

Il se laissa aller contre elle , enveloppé par les effluves de laits , d'herbes et de fruit qui composais son odeur .

- "Un bébé tournesol ?" Demanda l'enfant , incrédule en reposant son intention sur la pousse tendre .

D'une certaine façon il était difficile de croire que ce minuscule et vulnérable bourgeon était le prémisse d'une de ces éblouissantes danseuses aux pétales jaunes qui tournoyait avec élégance dans le grand ballet du soleil .

- " Bien sure ." Acquiesçait la jeune fille en enfonçant son visage dans la chevelure douce de son frère . " De mon point de vue , elle me fait même penser à toi !"

Le visage poupin du garçon se fendit en une visible incompréhension , levant sa tête vers sa sœur qui en profita pour l'embrasser sur le front .

- "Malgré sa toute petite taille et l'agressivité de l'extérieur , elle poussera autant qu'elle pourra . Afin de devenir une grande et majestueuse fleur . Mon petit soleil à moi qui me protège du froid.

Un silence confortable s'installa les deux enfants baignés par les légers chants des oiseaux et le souffle de la brise dans les arbres.

L'ainée caressait de ses longs doigts les boucles blondes de son cadet dont les paupières commençaient à peser sur ses yeux .

- "Cectpa … "Finit il par souffler ." Si je suis ton tournesol . Je ne veux pas être celui ci … Je ne veux pas pousser tout seul comme il le fait ! Je veux que tu sois là , Natasha et pleins d'autres aussi ! Pour que l'on soit comme une grande famille de tournesol , comme ces champs que l'on a vu la dernière fois . Comme ça tu auras pleins de soleil pour plus que tu es froid l'hiver !"

Il poussa ensuite un petit cris de joie en levant ses bras vers le ciel .

Sa sœur sembla légèrement troublée par cette logique enfantine . Toute fois elle lui attrapa la main et se leva d'un bon du sol .

- "Dans ce cas , on n'ira en planter à côté d'elle ainsi elle ne sera plus seul . " Ria t-elle en secouant la saleté de ses habits et de ceux de son frère . "Rentrons . Il commence à se faire tard et Nathalia s'est surement réveiller de sa sieste maintenant ."

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement de la tête et sautilla à la suite de sa sœur sur le chemin terreux entre deux gros talus , s'éloignant du bébé soleil , main dans la main .

**Fin du premier chapitre .**

Bon en premier : désoler d'abord je n'arrive pas à faire la petite ligne grise qui délimite mes commentaires du chapitre ( je suis pas douéééée !)

Ensuite : J'ai eu beacoup de mal à écrire et à me motiver surtout , j'espère donc que ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première fois ! ( aidez moi à m'améliorerrrr commenttezzzz )

Bon donc pour plus d'explications :

Dans cette fic , je vais parler de la vie d'Ivan en tant que homme/nation tout au long de l'Histoire et ses relations avec les autres en particulier ses soeurs . Dans ce premier chapitre Ivan est trés jeune( dans ma tête il a une apparence de cinq , six ans ) . C'est l'époque de la russie Kiévienne . Kieve ( qui est l'actuel capitale de l'Ukraine ) fut celle du premier état slave . Elle est donc aussi surnommée "la mére des villes russes " ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Ukraine est si maternelle ( dans le canon de Himaruya par exemple ) . En tout cas à cet époque il n'y avait pas encore de Russie , d'Ukraine et de Bielorussie à proprement dîtes , donc je me suis imaginée qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble à ce moment .

Alors soyez indulgent si il ya des problemes et (ou) écarst historique ( dans la suite de cette fic aussi ^^ ) ! J'ai beau aimer l'Histoire , je ne suis pas vraiment calée .

En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et en esperant que vous avez aimé ( malgré mon pauvre commentaire d'auteur coincé du c** et mes possibles fautes d'ortographe XD)


End file.
